A Myth
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: I thought it was a myth, they said it wasn't, so I decided to prove them wrong. If only I was right.


**A Myth**

Summary: I thought it was a myth, they said it wasn't, so I decided to prove them wrong. If only I was right.

It was December and to most others it was freezing outside but to a certain halfa the temperature was wonderful. Danny was flying through the air over Amity Park enjoying the light snow that was falling down at the moment while he was looking for the perfect pole on which to prove his friends wrong, finally spotting one Danny promptly landed on the snow gently listening to the nice crunch of the snow beneath his boots and then without a thought and so sure that it was a myth stuck his tongue to the said pole only to his horror to find it actually stuck and that his friends were right and that it was indeed not a myth but the truth.

After a minute Danny decided he had had enough and would go home when he realized that he could not get his tongue off the pole, Danny tried to go intangible but to his luck all it did was turn the pole intangible with him so his appendage remained firmly attached.

Nothing he did was working so he stood there thinking that he would think it over to find a way out of this mess without calling his friends, it was bad enough they were right but to catch him like this NEVER...

...Maddie's point of view...

Maddie Fenton was walking through downtown Amity with a fresh cup of hot chocolate in one hand when she saw a familiar sight... putting her other hand on the ecto-plasmic ray gun she had been practically dying to try out she approached said figure from behind noting how he stiffened from the sound of the crunch of the snow under her boots.

"Don't you move a muscle Phantom or when I'm done with you you'll wish you had never existed!" Maddie said as she slowly approached the ghostboy and wlked towards the front... and met a sight that had her almost drop to the ground in laughter. There was Phantom with his tongue stuck to the pole and from the looks of it was stuck so securly the ghostboy had been unable to remove it.

Wide glowing green eyes stared at her with a faint flush on his cheeks _"...I didn't know a ghost can blush..."_ was one of many thoughts going through Maddie's mind at the moment. The second one being as how the Phantom had even gotten into his predicament.

"Say Phantom," Maddie adressed him while holding back laughter. "I thought everyone knew that a tongue would stick to an ice covered pole at this temperature"

" I thwaught it wath a mwyth..." and with a shrug of his shoulders the ghostboy put his hand on the back of neck and began to rub it in a way so reminicent of her son Danny that made it even harder not to laugh at him and then for once with a slight pity towards the ghost mostly brought on by a memory of another kid a long time ago this time a little girl with reddish brown hair who had made the exact same mistake, Maddie decided to help him on the thought that she would definately catch him next time.

Thinking quick Maddie was reminded of her hot chocolate in her hand. " You know this might sting a little since its still hot but it should help you some." Maddie said to him as she poured the hot chocolate carefully over the part the pole his tongue was attached to and his tongue itself...

In less than a second Phantom's tongue was free and with a yelp he pulled back so fast that he busted his butt in the snow, this time with even bigger blush his face than before.

Blinking the pair stared at each other until Maddie couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down laughing, and in such a way that the ghostboy soon joined her in her fun.

After a while the two had to catch their breath only to go back into a laughing fit this time a shorter one that lasted less than a minute. "You were right it did sting a little, not that I'm complaining, I'm just glad to be free... Thanks" without another word the gostboy flew off.

Maddie left thinking how strange it had been and also some new nicer thoughts on Phantom then the previous ones had been.

**Ok... Strange I know but please don't flame, it is my very first story EVER...**

**And I got the idea from AFV.**


End file.
